


Efficiency

by mashed_potato_with_cheese



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy Redemption, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, No Smut, Slow Burn, it's what he deserves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato_with_cheese/pseuds/mashed_potato_with_cheese
Summary: Harlow Abbott is a Gryffindor from a Slytherin family. To make matters worse, Ron Weasley is her best friend. All Harlow wants to do is pass her N.E.W.T.s and convince her parents to let her stay at the Burrow over the holidays, but a certain Fred Weasley inserts himself into her life in the most efficient way possible.Slight timeline change: Ron and Harlow are in the same year as Fred and George.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Shining Armor

Ron comes barreling down the train and flings himself into my apartment. His ginger hair is a mess and he somehow already has a mark on his robes.

“Hey, Harlow,” he says excitedly, his cheeks flushed. “How was your summer? You didn’t write very much. Did you do anything fun?”

“Slow down, Weasley. Don’t overexert yourself,” I say with a grin. Ron and I have been best friends since first year.

“I just want to know about your summer,” he says with a huff of exasperation.

“It was a pretty average summer. Lilith was sick, that’s why I didn’t write much.” Lilith is my owl. She did get sick, but that wasn’t the only reason I didn’t write. My parents want to keep me away from the Weasleys as much as possible, and they started reading my mail as it came. 

“Are you sure that was it? You could have sent a letter back with Pigwidgeon.” He looks at me inquisitively. I sigh.

“Yeah, it was my parents. They don’t want me talking to you, which is stupid. I think they’ve been spending too much time with the Malfoys.” I come from a Slytherin family, so my Gryffindor title is the family disappointment. 

“I figured. If you can swing it, though, Mum says I can have a friend over to the Burrow for the holidays, and I was hoping you’d come with me.” He smiles hopefully.

“I’d love to, Ron! I’ll do my best,” I reply, equally enthusiastically. I really would love to visit the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley has been lovely the few times I’ve seen her, and their whole family seems like loads of fun.

Ron and I have the compartment to ourselves for a good deal of time, and we quickly fill the extra space with sweets from the trolley. He tells me all about his summer. Apparently, his family went to Egypt, which sounds wicked. Scabbers wanders around the cart, trying to steal snacks. I’m happy and hopeful for the year until Draco Malfoy pulls himself into our cart. He ignores Ron.

“Hello, Harlow,” he says with a smirk.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” I’m not in the mood for his idiocy today.

“How rude. I was simply coming to say hello to a family friend.”

“Just because our parents are friends doesn’t make you any less repulsive.” His face contorts into a sneer.

“Feisty today, are we, Abbott? And to think, I was going to do you the honor of asking you to Hogsmeade with me.” I snort in disbelief.

“How vain are you? I would never go anywhere with you,” I say coldly. Malfoy’s about to fire back at me when Ron cuts in.

“Leave her alone, Malfoy. She obviously doesn’t want to talk to you.” Malfoy gals at him viciously.

“Shut it, Weasley. This doesn’t involve you.” 

“Merlin, Malfoy, can’t you see we’re not interested in talking to you? Go talk to Pansy or something,” I say in exasperation. With another cold look, he finally leaves our compartment.

“Bloody git,” mutter Ron.

“Just let it go,” I reply. “He’s not worth an ounce of your brainpower.” Ron laughs and unwraps a chocolate frog.

“Right you are. My brain is a precious thing.” I laugh too, and the happy atmosphere returns to our cart as though it had never left. 

When we finally reach Hogwarts, it’s night and the water reflects the light of the stars. Ron and I greet Hagrid before getting into the rocking boats, jittery and excited for the feast. It’s our sixth year, so we get second-pick of dorm rooms. As the boats start to move, one of Ron’s brothers slides next to me. 

“Harlow, is it?” he says cheerfully.

“Yep. And you’re… George?”

“Fred, actually, but close enough.” He nudges my shoulder playfully.

“How do I tell you apart in the future?” I ask, seriously wondering.

“Well, I’m the more attractive twin obviously, but you could also just yell one of our names and see which one turns around.” I laugh a little. 

“Got it. Sounds very efficient.” 

“Oh, it is,” he says in a deadpan voice. “Efficiency is my middle name.”

“So I’m sure you get all your assignments done on time then?” I match his tone.

“Got me there. My efficient nature thrives outside academics.”

“Why am I not surprised?” I’m enjoying the conversion, but suddenly Ron grabs my shoulder.

“Look,” he points across the boat. “Someone’s just fallen in the water!” I gasp.

“Who? What happened?”

“Lavender Brown, I think. She’s always been clumsy.” People on that end of the boat are scrambling, trying to pull Lavender back on board. Fred moves past me smoothly and pulls off his robes.

“Would you hold these?” he says, plopping them in my lap. He pulls off his shirt as well and jumps over the side of the boat. Ron and I glance at each other. The water is freezing. He comes back up after a moment and grabs Lavender, pushing her up and into the boat. Then he pulls himself up smoothly and shakes his hair out. Lavender is shivering, but a few of her friends have wrapped her in their robes. Fred comes back over to me and pulls his shirt on, but not before I catch a glimpse of his satisfyingly toned abs. I blink, frozen, and force myself to look down at my hands. He doesn’t seem to notice my staring, thankfully, and simply scoops up his robes and pulls them on. I try to look anywhere but him as he sits down next to me and runs his hands through his wet hair.

“You alright, Harlow?” he asks gently. I guess he noticed my sudden silence.

“Oh, um, of course. I’m fine.” I still try to avoid his eyes. He looks a little disheartened, and I feel bad. “That was very brave,” I add.

“I’m a very courageous man, Harlow,” he says playfully, and I feel the tension ease from my shoulders. 

“Obviously. You’re the knight in shining armor now.”

“More like a knight in very wet pants,” he jokes. 

“Close enough for Lavender,” I reply. His expression drops again for just a moment, but then his wide smile returns in full force. We continue talking for a while, with Ron joining in the conversation as he always does. I spend the rest of the boat ride laughing at both of the boys’ antics. 

When we dock, Ron gets out first and helps me out with him, and we make our way up to the castle. Fred walks behind us with his twin George, who turns out to be just as entertaining as his brothers. We all sit together at the Great Hall too, cheering loudly for the new Gryffindor students and stuffing ourselves full of delicious food. The merriment from the boats follows us all throughout the evening, making me laugh more than I had all summer. 

After an enormous meal, we all walk giddily up to the dormitories, stumbling on the moving staircases. Once we get to the common room, I flop onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. Ron sits on one side, Fred and George on the other. We all sit together, still bantering and joking, until the Head Boy yells at us to go to sleep.

I go up to my dormitory, which I share with Parvati and Padma Patil and Lavender Brown. They’re asleep already, so I change and climb into bed as quietly as possible.  
As I drift off, I can still feel the smile on my face.


	2. Just Fine

The next morning I head down to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. Ron’s waiting in the common room for me, and we talk about our schedules on the way. Since we’re both sixth-year Gryffindors, we have the same schedules. We’ve got Ancient Runes first thing, then DADA and Herbology. After lunch it’s Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration. And Quidditch of course, but I only go to watch Ron. I tried to play Quidditch once in third year and spent a week in the infirmary.

I spot the two ginger twins right away and we head straight towards them. When Fred sees me, his face breaks into a grin.

“Hey, Harlow. Have a good first night?”

“Phenomenal. You?”

“Just fine, my dear. Just fine.” I blush a bit at the nickname but quickly brush it off when I see breakfast and realize that I’m starving. Ron and I load up plates with food, and there’s very little more conversation until we finish. 

I start to grab my bookbag when Fred stops me and takes it out of my hands. I look at him, confused, and try to take it back.

“Nope. I’m the knight in shining armor, remember? The lady must not carry her own books.” He shoots me a grin.

“Oh, how could I forget? By all means, I won’t protest free labor.” Ron rolls his eyes at us and walks ahead, making me giggle slightly. I go to catch up to him, and I’m surprised when he actually looks angry.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” I ask, nervous.

“Oh, I don’t know. You’ve been flirting with my brother all morning, that could be it,” he practically spits.

“What? I wasn’t flirting, Ron, I was just being nice. I promise I have no intention of being wooed by your brother.” I nudge his arm gently, and a small smile creeps onto his face.  
“You’d better not, Abbott, or I’ll have to beat you up.” He nudges me back, and I feel better.

“As if you could,” I shoot back, and everything is normal again. Fred and George catch up to us and we all walk together, complaining about how hard Ancient Runes is the whole way. 

True to his word, Fred carries my books to every class, every day. Ron doesn’t protest further, but I can see he still thinks there’s something more than friendship. Today is one of the rare times that I’m alone, and when I round the corner I see Fred and Ron arguing.

“She’s my best friend, Fred. She’s been my best friend since first year. I don’t know what you’re doing, but if it’s anything more than friendship…”

“Merlin, Ron, you don’t own her. She’s not your property just because you’re good friends. I have the right to be friends with her too.”

“Friends, yes. I don’t care if you’re friends. But don’t you dare start dating my best friend, Fred.” Ron looks the angriest I’ve ever seen him.

“I’m not promising anything, Ron. I understand that you care about her, but I care about her too. I’ve only known her for a couple of weeks, but she’s already one of the most important people in my life. I’m not interested in pursuing anything romantic at this point, I’ll tell you that right now, but I can’t make any claims about the future. If you’re worried about me hurting her, just know that I could never, ever do that. Okay?” Ron says nothing and stalks away. I slip away from them before I’m spotted.


	3. Dangerously Beautiful

After that conversation, Fred is a bit quieter around me. He’s still goofy and fun, but there’s caution behind his jokes. Ron avoids him as much as possible but spends even more time around me. He broaches the subject of the holiday trip to the Burrow a few weeks after the argument.

“So, have you talked to your parents about the trip yet?” he asks at breakfast.

“Don’t get me started. I’ve sent a ton of letters begging them, and they’re being so stubborn. It’s infuriating!” I huff.

“What if you made a bargain with them?” he asks.

“I mean, I guess that could work. I’ll ask in the next letter.” I feel a bit better then. Maybe I could make a deal. I’d absolutely love to go to the Burrow. Holidays at my house are bleak and boring. 

I’m thinking about my letter throughout all my classes. How should I phrase it? What should I offer? In my dorm, I sit over a desk with a quill and an empty sheet of parchment, staring at it and trying to figure out what I want to say. Eventually, I just write down everything I’m thinking.

Dear Mom and Dad,  
I hope everything is okay at home. I’m not going to lie to you, I am writing about the trip to the Burrow. Ron brought up the idea of a deal. Would there be a bargain that you’d be willing to make in exchange for a holiday trip? Please consider this seriously.   
Love,  
Harlow

I take a deep breath and give the letter to Lilith, who takes off immediately. She soars out the window and I watch until she’s just a dot in the distance. It’s evening and the sun is beginning to set, making the common room dim. I sit on the couch and watch the flames for a bit. They jump and burn in colors of orange and red, devouring the wood given to feed them. Fire is beautiful in a dangerous way, the way that draws you in before swallowing you whole. I’m lost in the fire before a voice startles me from my thoughts.

“All alone?” Fred says quietly. He stands next to the couch, looking at me with a strange expression.

“So it would seem,” I reply with a small smile. The couch cushions shift as he sits down next to me.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, his voice soft.

“Looking at the fire. It’s mesmerizing, in a way.” I don’t look at him, my gaze still trained on the blaze. We’re silent for a bit, the common room darkening around us.

“Harlow?” Fred says quietly. I look at him. He looks thoughtful, his gaze fixed on my face. “I want you to know…” he trails off, as though he can’t find the words he wants to say. As I’m about to prompt him a bit, Ron walks into the room. I move away from Fred quickly, blushing bright red.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?” yells Ron angrily. Fred stands up, towering over Ron.

“Nothing is going on. Harlow and I were just talking,” he says evenly. I stand up too and go over to Ron.

“Trust me,” I say quietly. “It’s not what you think. I promise you, it was just a conversation, okay?” Ron’s eyes are hard and cold, but they soften a bit when I take his hand.

“Okay,” he replies. “Okay, I trust you.” I smile at him and give him a hug. Fred is staring at the ground, but when I turn he looks up.

“Well, goodnight then, Harlow,” he says softly. 

“Goodnight,” I reply with a smile before walking to my dorm room. Neither of the boys move from their spots, and I know there’s about to be another argument. Sighing, I stop on the stairs and turn around, quietly observing the two boys.

“Really, Fred?” Ron says.

“I told you that I wouldn’t make any promises, and I meant it. You can’t control her.” Fred doesn’t look angry, more resolved. 

“Merlin, Fred, all the girls in the school and you had to pick her? My best friend, the person who I’m with the most.”

“It’s not like I wanted to! Trust me, if I could pick someone else, I would, for your sake. But Harlow is special. I can’t just stop caring about her, just like how you can’t.” Ron glares daggers at him before storming off upstairs, practically radiating anger. Fred sinks back down to the couch, his face tired. I slip quietly to my dorm, thinking about the boys. Eventually, I would have to choose between Fred and Ron. I dread the day my choice comes.


	4. That's Unfortunate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter is weird but very important to the plot. hope you enjoy <3

I receive the answer to my letter two days later. Lilith drops it on the dining room table, it’s green wax stamp glimmering slightly. I rip it open, my heart pounding.

My dear daughter,  
Your father and I were very happy to receive your letter. We’ve come up with a bargain. You will agree to enter into an arranged relationship with Draco Malfoy, and in exchange you will be free from any restrictions on your friends. If young Draco so chooses, you will most likely marry him. Consider this offer carefully, dear. If you choose to decline, you will no longer be considered a part of the Abbott family, and we will cease all communication with you.   
Love,  
Mother

I drop the letter, my hands shaky. Ron nudges me and asks what’s wrong. I hand the parchment to him silently, and his face falls as he reads my fate.

“They can’t make you do that,” he says angrily.

“Yes, they can. I can’t cut off my family.” I’m calm and reserved. This is my future. I should have seen it coming. I will give myself to a despicable man and spend the rest of my life in a loveless marriage. 

I feel a tap on my shoulder and jump a bit. I look up, and there’s a certain Slytherin hovering over me. 

“We need to talk,” he hisses. I get up and walk out of the Great Hall. Draco garbs my hand and pulls me into a broom closet.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” I practically yell.

“Hush. My parents told me about the marriage.” He looks serious.

“So? There’s nothing we can do now.”

“There has to be! I don’t want to marry you.” His eyes are large and round.

“Gee, thanks,” I mutter.

“Be serious, Harlow. I have a life planned out with another girl, and I’m sure you don’t want to spend you life with me.”

“Got that right. Do you have a plan?” A bit of hope sparks in my mind. Maybe we could avoid this.

“We have to fake a relationship. You can tell your friends, I suppose, but other than that it’s completely real, okay? Until we can come up with another plan.” He looks so sincere, I almost think I’ve misjudged him.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.” I nod definitely, and he smiles a little bit.

“Alright, love. Shall we?” He offers me his arm, and I mime gagging before taking it.

“Of course, my dear,” I reply. We go back to the Great Hall and I take my seat with Ron.

“What did the ferret want?” Ron asks as soon as I sit down.

“He doesn’t agree with the marriage either, so we’re going to fake a relationship until there’s a better plan. Don’t tell anyone it’s fake.” Ron wrinkles his nose.

“Bloody hell, that’s unfortunate.” He’s silent for a moment before he looks up hopefully. “Does this mean you can come to the Burrow?” 

“I most definitely can,” I say with a smile. He hugs me enthusiastically and I laugh. Ron makes everything less terrible.


	5. Melancholy

I’m actually excited for winter break this year. Usually, I’d rather stay at school. All Christmas offers at home is more relatives judging me than usual. Ron says Mrs. Weasley is very excited to meet me.

Another added bonus of leaving is a break from Draco. He isn’t being any more unbearable than usual, but I have to be around him all the time. To make matters worse, Fred looks like a kicked puppy every time he sees Draco and I together. I don’t understand his mood changes. One second he’ll be laughing and joking with me, and the next he’ll fall silent. It’s exhausting keeping up with the boys. 

Draco walks with me to class every day, and we go to Hogsmeade together. He’s pretty private, but I’ve managed to gather that he has a Hufflepuff girlfriend. His face softens when he talks about her. I understand him better now, I think. He had no choice but to be the person he is. His parents and his home and all of the pressure have hardened him, but he’s still just a boy, a child like the rest of us. He’s very sweet too, in public anyway. Hugs and hand-holding and little notes passed in class. I don’t know who his girlfriend is, but I know that she has a boyfriend who will really and truly care for her. 

Every minute I don’t spend with Draco, I spend it with Ron. We talk about the holidays, our plans for the rest of the year, and most often, the plan to escape my parents. There isn’t much to do at this point, but it makes us both feel better to pretend that we’re accomplishing something.

Christmas break came along slower than I’d like, but it’s finally here. I joyfully pack my trunk, humming under my breath. Lilith squawks happily from her cage. Ron is waiting for me in the common room, a huge smile on his face.

“Ready, Harlow?” he says excitedly.

“Definitely,” I reply, matching his enthusiasm. Just as we’re about to leave, Fred and George walk down the stairs. 

“Hi, Harlow,” says George cheerfully. “Going home for the holidays?” I glance over at Ron, who studiously avoids eye contact.

“You didn’t tell them?” I hiss at him.

“I guess I forgot,” he says sheepishly. Fred seems to catch on to what’s happening.

“Are you coming to the Burrow with us?” he says almost shyly.

“I am actually. Ronald here was supposed to tell you.” I jerk my thumb over at a very red Ron. George chuckles a little bit.

“Alright then. The more, the merrier.” I’m thankful for how oblivious he is to the tension in the room. As we walk, though, it’s hard to ignore Fred’s gaze on me. 

The train ride is long, but Fred seems to have recovered some of his good mood. Our compartment is full of laughs and excitement for the holidays. Ginny went to a friend’s house, so there’s some talk about the first Christmas without her. I still notice how Fred looks at me, and how I can’t seem to stop thinking about him. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greet us at the station. We are enthusiastically hugged, and Mrs. Weasley tells me I’m just as pretty as Ron said in his letters, making the youngest brother blush the same shade as his hair. 

I’m amazed at the Burrow. It’s a lovely house, full of warm yellow light. It reminds me of a fairytale house, and I’m at once even more excited about the holidays. Mrs. Weasley ushers us inside, assuring me that the boys will carry my trunk for me. I’m staying in Ginny’s room on the second floor. There’s a small, comfy looking bed and a dresser. The whole room is decorated with Quidditch paraphernalia. I try not to disturb anything, since I understand how important a private room is in a house full of boys. 

When I go back downstairs, dinner is on the table. I take an empty seat next to Ron, studiously avoiding looking at Fred when he sits down next to me. The food is absolutely delicious, and the conversation is rowdy. I find out that Mr. Weasley is fascinated by all things Muggle, Mrs. Weasley is a long-suffering mother, and Percy is an Auror. I also learn that Charlie lives in Romania and studies dragons, which is definitely a surprise.

After hours of talking, we finally get to bed. I lay in the little room, unable to sleep, thinking about Fred. I don’t know why I’m so fascinated by him, but I want to be around him much more than anyone else. Sleep continues to evade me, so I slip down the stairs to grab a glass of water. Fred is down there already, and I’m considering going back upstairs, but he glances at me. I’m caught.

“You’re up late, Harlow,” he says in a gravelly voice. I move cautiously into the kitchen and grab a glass.

“I could say the same about you,” I reply quietly, filling the cup. We’re silent for a bit as I sip on the drink, but then Fred suddenly grabs my hand.

“Harlow, I…” he trails off. I brace for the worst, because I’ve made up my mind. I choose Ron. Just as he starts to speak again, Ron himself comes down the stairs.

“Harlow? Fred? What are you doing?” He doesn’t sound mad, which I’m grateful for.

“I was just getting some water,” I say hurriedly. I set my empty glass in the sink and head back up the stairs, sneaking a glance at Fred. He watches me ascend, a melancholy look on his face.


	6. I Could Get Used To This

The days at the Burrow fly by in a flash of Quidditch in the backyard, big family dinner, and wandering around the fields behind the house. Ron and I are helping Mrs. Weasley string popcorn for the tree when Fred comes downstairs. And he is very shirtless.

“Hey Ron, seen my Quidditch shirt recently?” I see Ron shake his head in my peripheral, but I can’t seem to pull my eyes off of Fred. He’s surprisingly buff. It was dark on the boat, but he’s here now in full light. He catches me staring and chuckles a little bit, making me flush bright red and look down at my feet. I avoid his eyes for the rest of the day.  
Soon enough, it’s Christmas Eve. I bought all my presents at Hogsmeade before the trip, so all that’s left to do is wrap them, which I do stealthily in Ginny’s room. Fred sees me slipping the presents under the tree.

“Get me something good, Abbott?” he says with a wink. That’s what I mean when I say I can’t keep up with his mood changes. He goes from silent to flirtatious at a moment’s notice.

“Well I’m not going to ruin the surprise,” I say with a smile. I must say, I like Fred better with his signature grin.

“Oh, is that so? Are you keeping secrets from me?” he teases.

“I guess you’ll find out come tomorrow,” I say, matching his tone. Just then, Ron comes and grabs my hand, saying it’s time for the Christmas tradition. 

The tradition has been kept a big secret from me the whole trip. They all just said that I’d see it on Christmas Eve. I walk into the kitchen with Ron and see a wrapped present at every seat and a large meal across the table. We all take our seats and Mr. Weasley gets to his feet.

“We would like to welcome the newest member of our family. She has proven to be a kind, funny, good person, and we are all very happy to have her here. Thank you for coming, Harlow.” He raises his glass, and everyone at the table follows suit. I smile at all of them, blushing bright red. So this is family, I think to myself. I could get used to this. 

The presents on the table are knitted sweaters with our initials on them. Mine is maroon with a large yellow H. Apparently, we all wear them on Christmas morning while opening presents. I pull mine over my head. It’s oversized, exactly how I like them, and soft on my skin. 

After dinner, we stay up for a few more hours talking. Everyone is still wearing their sweaters, and there’s a roaring fire. It reminds me of the night in the common room with Fred, and I glance over at him. He looks at me and gives me a half smile.

Once I actually get to bed, I keep my sweater on but change into some pajama pants. Climbing into bed, I can’t stop thinking about the night. The Weasley family lived like this all the time. They were happy, and they were together, and they truly loved each other. It made me sad that my family could never claim the same thing.

Ron wakes me up in the morning by yanking the curtains open and yelling something about presents. I groan and haul myself out of bed. Looking in the mirror, I quickly realize that I am in dire need of a brush. After a few minutes of trying to make myself presentable, I head downstairs and join Ron on the couch. Fred and George come down a few minutes later, and Mrs. Weasley starts handing out presents.

We unwrap presents one at a time. The boys got Mrs. Weasley a pair of earrings and a new scarf, which she oohs and aahs over appreciatively. I got her some new knitting needles, since when I asked Ron what she liked to do he said he didn’t know. She hugs me and thanks me repeatedly. I got Mr. Weasley a tie, since I know he works at the Ministry. He insisted that I shouldn’t have gotten him anything, but he seems to like it anyway. 

Ron was thrilled to receive candy and other foods from everyone, including me. I got two books on some of the most destructive spells and potions for Fred and George, hoping they would prove useful in their pranks. George practically hyperventilated when he saw the Crepitus Potion, which explodes on contact. 

I received a new quill set from Ron. It had a gorgeous blue quill and several colors of ink. I gave him a big hug when I unwrapped it, making him blush sheepishly. Fred and George hadn’t purchased anything, because they had no idea that I would be in attendance, but I didn’t mind. I would have been fine without any presents. 

As we were cleaning up the wrapping paper, a black owl soared through the door and dropped a small package. It was wrapped in dark green paper and addressed to me. My heart sank. My parents. I hastily put it in my room and went back downstairs, pretending nothing was wrong. For the rest of the day, it was just a shadow in my mind. 

When I went to bed that night, I finally remembered the mysterious package. With shaky hands, I unwrapped it to find… a book? It was a little book of Muggle fairytales that my mother read to me as a child. There was a small note written inside the cover.

My dear Harlow,  
I hope you’re having a wonderful Christmas. Your father and I are very proud of the news we’ve been hearing about Draco. To celebrate your young love, I’ve sent you a book that your father gave me when we were engaged.   
Best Wishes,  
Mother

I dropped the book on the bed. Young love? She must be joking. There’s no way they really think that Draco and I are in love. It’s just another cruel joke, another piece in the game that my parents play with me as the pawn. Suddenly I feel claustrophobic in the little room, and I can’t get enough air. As quietly as I can, I slip out of the tiny room and go outside, breathing in the cold air of the night. Despite my sweater and fleece pajamas, I shiver a bit. The stars are bright out here, with no buildings blocking them.

“Harlow? Are you okay?” I turn suddenly to see Fred standing behind me.

“I’m fine, just wanted some fresh air,” I reply, slightly unsure of why he’s out here with me.

“I heard you go past my room, and I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” he says, as though reading my mind. 

“Well, thank you for checking on me.” He nods and stands next to me, his hand brushing mine. When I look up at him, his eyes are already trained on my face. 

“I was actually hoping to catch you alone. I got you a present.” He pulls a small package from behind him.

“When did you find time to do that?” I ask, slightly shocked. 

“I snuck away a few days after we got here. I couldn’t leave you without a present, of course.” His last words are light and joking. He gingerly hands me the package. It’s very badly wrapped, but I can tell he tried hard. I pull the colored paper off carefully. There’s a small box inside. When I open it, there’s a delicate necklace sitting on a little white cushion. It’s a thin silver chain with a sunflower pendant on it. I gasp a bit and look up at Fred.

“It’s beautiful,” I say softly. “Thank you, Fred.” He nods.

“Of course. I’m very glad you like it.” His voice is quiet and hoarse. It’s still and silent for a few moments, the stars shining down on us and the field rustling gently behind us. Fred breaks the silence eventually. “Harlow, you mean a lot to Ron. He cares about you, and I know you care about him too. I understand if you don’t want this, but please hear me out. I have spent the past few months thinking about you and you only. There’s something about you that I can’t describe. You’re warm and you’re kind and funny and beautiful, but there’s something else there too. And it draws me in. I want to be with you. I want to hold you and protect you and love you. You’re what I want, Harlow. Everything I want.” He shyly puts his arms around my waist. My head barely comes up to his collarbones.

“Fred, I want that too. I care about you a lot, and you make me laugh, and I’m happy when I’m with you, and I think about you when I’m not. But Ron…”

“Don’t think about Ron right now,” he says gently. “Think about us.” He pulls me closer, putting his face centimeters from mine. I slowly put my hands around his neck, threading my fingers through his hair. I close my eyes as his lips ghost over mine gently. His hands clasp at my waist and he presses his lips to mine in earnest. It’s warm and safe and I practically melt into him, suddenly no longer cold in the night air. He gently brushes my hair away from my face and cups his hand on my neck, pulling me ever closer. My hands run over his neck, down his arms, back up his chest, meeting on the back of his neck once again. I pull away for just a moment, just enough to see his face. He smiles at me and kisses me again.


	7. A Heartfelt Apology

The next morning I wake up in my bed. I don’t exactly remember how I got there, but I vaguely recall Fred telling me we have to go inside. Thinking about Fred makes me feel warm and fuzzy, and I smile down at the sleeves of my sweater. Then I realize I’ve been wearing the sweater for about 48 hours straight and I change quickly into something clean. 

When I walk past Ron’s room I hear arguing. My heart sinks. Maybe he found out. I wanted to tell him myself, but I guess that’s out of the picture now.

“I can’t believe this!” Ron yells. “I asked you for one thing, and you couldn't even do that.”

“You’re being a child, Ron. She’s still your friend, I’m not taking that away.”

“Don’t call me a child. You’re the one who’s being immature about a silly crush.”

“What I feel about Harlow is not a silly crush,” Fred says, his voice cold. “You don’t get to control her, or me, or any of this. I’m sorry you’re upset, but I won’t apologize for caring about her.” I hear footsteps and realize what’s happening a second too late. Fred opens the door and sees me standing there, and his face falls.

“You heard that?” he asks quietly.

“I- yes. I heard it.” No point lying now. At least Fred doesn’t look angry. Ron comes over to the door too.

“So you really like him?” he says flatly. I feel tears prick my eyes.

“I do. I’m so sorry Ron, but I do.” Ron nods and turns his back on me, closing the door. Fred wraps me in a hug as the tears start to fall.

“This isn’t your fault, love. None of this is your fault.” He strokes my hair gently.

“I feel awful for hurting him, Fred,” I say into his chest.

“He’ll come to his senses, okay? He just cares about you and this is hard for him. Because we share everything, you know? We always share, and you were just his. He had you and no one else did.” He kisses the top of my head gently. “I must say, I thought it would take longer to wear you down. I guess I’m more efficient than I thought.” I laugh.

“Don’t push your luck.”

We go downstairs to breakfast together. Mrs. Weasley greets us enthusiastically.

“Hello, dears! Where’s Ron?” I look up at Fred nervously.

“I think he’s still in his room,” Fred replies smoothly. George looks at is curiously from the table but says nothing. Fred and I sit down at the table and I squeeze his hand gratefully. He smiles at me. George looks even more bewildered.

Ron comes down the stairs about fifteen minutes later. His face is red like he’s been crying, and he walks stiffly up to my chair.

“Harlow, can I talk to you in private?”

“Of course,” I say with a nod. Fred looks between us nervously but says nothing. Ron and I go outside and sit on a little bench. Ron is silent for a moment, but when he speaks he sounds calm.

“I’m sorry for… I’m just sorry. I’ve been a bad friend recently.” I start to say something, to tell him that he did nothing wrong, but he continues. “Harlow, please. I need to say this. I’m sorry for trying to control you. When I saw you and Fred talking to each other, I was angry. The truth is, Harlow, I was hoping you’d like me. I think you’re amazing and I love being your friend, but I’ll admit I have thought about a life with you. But I want you to know that I fully support you and Fred. He makes you happy and I want you to be happy.” He nods definitively and falls silent. I hug him tightly. 

“Thank you, Ron. Thank you for understanding, and thank you for telling me.” He hugs me back.

“You’re my best friend, Harlow. I will always want your happiness.” A few tears run down my face while we hug.

When we go back inside, Fred looks worried. I give him a smile and he relaxes a bit. When I sit down, he takes my hand again. 

We spend the rest of the trip together, playing Quidditch and reading books and just enjoying each other’s company. The rest of the family catches on pretty quickly, and Mrs. Weasley even has a conversation with me about it. She’s teaching me how to knit when it’s brought up.

“So, you and Fred?” she says slyly. I blush.

“I suppose so.”

“You truly are a new family member then. I think you two are a good match.”

“He’s really something. And he’s so sweet, and funny, and kind.”

“He’ll treat you well. If he doesn’t, he’ll be hearing from me.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh, dearie, that sounds so formal. Call me… Aunt Molly.”

“Alright then, Aunt Molly. Thank you.” She smiles and goes back to talking about knitting.


	8. Safety

All too soon it’s time to go back to Hogwarts. We all bid our good-byes and I thank Mr. and Mrs. Weasley profusely. I sit next to Fred on the train back, my head resting on his shoulder. Somewhere along the way I fall asleep, and I wake up to him gently shaking me.

“Rise and shine, love. We’re back at Hogwarts.” I smile at him sleepily and he kisses my nose. George feigns a gagging noise. 

We board the boats again, and it feels like deja vu. I lean over to Fred.

“Let’s hope no one falls in this time,” I whisper. He chuckles.

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t love another look.” I blush wildly and he puts his arm around me. The boat rocks gently and I feel like I could fall asleep again. 

I make it through dinner awake and go to the dorms early. Fred and I sit on the couch together, looking at the fire.

“You know, I wanted to tell you how I feel when we were here before.”

“Really? That seems like such a long time ago.”

“You’re the first girl I’ve ever really and truly wanted to be with. I realized that as soon as I talked to you, but I held off for Ron. Six years later and it was just getting worse, I wanted to be with you more and more. And now I’m here, with you, and I couldn’t be happier.” He tries to press a kiss to my forehead, but I angle my head at the last second and catch his lips on mine. He smiles into the kiss and I sigh lightly. Suddenly his hands are on my waist and he pulls me onto his lap and lays down. I shift so I’m laying next to him on the couch, my lips still on his. He pulls away and puts his arms around me, letting me lay my head on his shoulder. His shirt is soft and he’s warm, and I feel my eyes closing. Fred strokes my hair with one hand until I fall asleep.

I wake up in my bed, once again I’m unsure how I got there. The room is cold and I shiver as I pull off my blankets, and I quickly dress in some winter robes. After slipping on some shoes I head down to the common room. Fred is waiting there.

“Hey, love,” he says cheerfully. “Sleep well?”

“Phenomenally. How’d I get to bed?” He laughs a little bit.

“The Head Boy yelled at us so I carried you up there. I had hoped I didn’t disturb you.”

“You didn’t at all. Thank you,” I say, taking his hand. He gives me a quick kiss.

“Wanna grab some breakfast?”

“Merlin, yes. I’m starving.”

We spend the rest of the day reacquainting ourselves with the schedule at Hogwarts. The first Quidditch practice is tonight, so after classes I skip the library to support Fred. He gives me one of his sweaters to wear in the stands. It’s far too big for me, but it’s comfy and Fred insists that I look absolutely adorable in it. He punctuates that statement with several kisses, so I’m convinced.

Fred and George are the Gryffindor beaters, which means they’re relatively safe. Not many people mess with tall boys carrying clubs. Fred shows off and does tricks in the air, winking at me while he does. I do wish he’d be more careful, but I know that the Quidditch pitch is where he’s in his element. After the practice I meet him at the exit from the stands. He sweeps me into a spinning hug, making me shriek and giggle.

“And how is my dear Harlow?” he says in a overexaggerated formal voice.

“Just fine, sir, thank you,” I reply, matching his tone. He offers me his arm and I take it with a smile. We walk for a few steps, but then I remember.

“Fred! I’m supposed to be in love with Draco!” I pull off his sweat hurriedly.

“I totally forgot. I’m so sorry, Harlow.” He looks worried.

“No, it’s not your fault. I’ll see you later, okay?” He looks after me as I run towards the castle.

I spot Draco at the Slytherin table and I grab his shoulder. He looks up at me, confused, but a look of recognition crosses his face. He gets up and follows me out of the room.

“Did anyone notice me and Fred?” I say fiercely.

“No one’s said anything. Are you okay?” He sounds legitimately concerned and I’m taken aback. It occurs to me that he understands what Fred and I are going through, and he feels bad for me. Without thinking I pull him into a hug.

“Thank you, Draco.” After a few seconds he puts his arms around me as well. It’s a tight embrace, both us wordlessly comforting and sympathizing.

“Of course. I’m sorry it had to be like this.” His voice is hoarse. I pull away after a little while and try for a smile.

“Next Hogsmeade trip, you’re telling me all about your mystery girl, okay?” He returns my smile and nods. We go back to the Great Hall, talking to each other, and for once it isn’t forced. 

With the looming threat of a war, the next few weeks at Hogwarts are tense. Draco and I have established a friendship, and I’ve even met his girlfriend. Her name is Jane Reiter, and she’s as sweet and lovely as Draco had described her. His eyes are full of adoration when he looks at her, and I feel awful keeping him from her. When I look at Fred, I understand exactly what Draco feels, and it’s not a feeling I like. It’s a feeling of reaching for something just out of your grasp, of being taunted with what you want most in the world. No one deserves that. 

I’m stealing some alone time in the library when Fred comes rushing in. I look up at him, and he looks frantic and panicked.

“Fred? Are you okay?”

“Dumbledore’s dead.” I scramble to my feet, abandoning my books and parchment.

“Where?” Fred grabs my hand and takes me out to the courtyard, where there’s a group of students and professors already huddled. Harry and Ginny are bent over a body. I gasp and stumble back. Fred wraps his hands around my waist and supports me. Too shocked to care about reputation, I lean against him. Harry’s only a sixth year, a child like the rest of us, and he’s going to have to bear the weight of the war. I look around the crowd and see Draco and Jane next to each other. Draco looks up at me with an expression of guilt and regret, and I understand immediately. He was a part of this. I close my eyes, holding back tears. Fred is still holding me up, and I turn around and bury my face in his chest. His head rests on top of mine, and I feel him shaking a bit. I wrap my arms around him, trying to find safety in his embrace.


	9. Home

I go back home for summer break. The whole train ride is spent with me leaning on Fred and both of us trying not to think about the separation, or the war, or any of the other awful things that could happen. Once the train pulls up to my stop, I regretfully stand up and grab my trunk. As I’m leaving the compartment, Fred suddenly grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss. 

“I love you, Harlow,” he says quietly. I kiss him again, quickly.

“I love you too, Freddie.” He smiles and sits back down.

“Write a lot, okay?” I nod and leave the compartment. Draco is waiting for me. 

“Apparently, my family is staying with yours for a couple of days.” I groan.

My parents greet Draco and I at the door, having our house elf take the trunks. I smile when I see the little elf. We’ve had Tippy since before I was born. She isn’t abused or anything, but my family isn’t the nicest. 

“How are you, my dear?” My mother embraces me in the way she only does when there are people around.

“I’m just fine, Mum. Hey, Dad!” I put on the facade that I’m expected to, and apparently I pass because my father gives me an approving smile. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy appear from somewhere and greet their son and I. We go to the dining room where the food is already laid out. Draco and I sit next to each other and try to imitate the looks we’d give to our loved ones. He’s quite good at it actually, and I wonder how much of his life has been an act. 

Our parents talk about the war (what else?) and studiously avoid picking sides, because we all know the Malfoys are Death Eaters. Draco and I are silent unless spoken to, which isn’t often. Eventually, though, the conversation turns to our “relationship.”

“So, Harlow, what romantic things has Draco been doing for you?” asks my mother. I look up from my dinner and over at Draco, who appears as helpless as I feel.

“Oh, um, we go to Hogsmeade together a lot, and visit all the shops. And we study together a lot.” One look from my parents tells me that’s not enough. I pull the little sunflower necklace from Fred out of my shirt. “And he got me this for Christmas.” Guilt threatens to close my throat as I say it, but I make it through the sentence.

“Oh, Draco, that’s lovely,” says Narcissa. She looks genuinely proud, and I realize that she believes this is a real relationship. This was all my parents, manipulating their own child and the Malfoys in an effort to strengthen themselves. Two of the most powerful Slytherin families joined by young love. It’s practically brilliant. I’m as silent as possible for the rest of the meal, and I slip up to my room as soon as I can. It looks untouched, and I wonder if my parents just avoid this room completely. I sink down on my bed and rub the small flower pendant between my fingers. Tears make their way down my face and a sob racks through my body. I cover my mouth to silence myself. A crying daughter would ruin the picture here. Someone knocks on my door and I quickly wipe my face.

“Come in,” I say in what I hope is a strong voice. Draco enters my room timidly and I breathe a sigh of relief. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I figured that necklace was from Fred.” I nod, and he gingerly sits next to me on my bed.

“Jane gave me a silver bracelet, see?” He shows me his wrist, adorned with a chain. “I wear it all the time to remind myself that someone loves me, not out of obligation, but because they chose to take the time to fall in love with me.” 

“It’s beautiful,” I say softly. It really is, made of ornately woven silver with a tiny clasp. 

“You know, if I have to pretend to be in love with someone, I’m glad it’s you. You’re not as boring as I thought you were.” I laugh a little bit.

“The feeling is mutual. We can do this, you know? We can make it, and then we’ll be back at Hogwarts in no time,” I tell him. He nods and gives me a small smile.

The next few days aren’t as unbearable as I thought they’d be. Our parents pretty much ignore us, so Draco and I wander around the land surrounding my family’s house. We find a orange kitten by itself and take it home. It’s easy to convince my parents to let me keep it, since they seem happy that Draco and I are pretending along with their scheme. We name the kitten Freya. She takes to us quickly and soon tags along with us on our explorations.

I teach Draco how to climb trees. Most of my childhood was spent high in the branches of trees, but Draco had never tried it before. I show him how to find the best trees to climb, how to spot good branches, and how to keep your balance. Soon we’re scaling trees with the best of them, and sometimes we jump between the branches of different trees. It’s probably the most fun I’ve had on a summer break, but all I can think about is how much I wish Fred were here. 

After a thousand years, it’s finally time to go back to Hogwarts. Draco is still at my house. It was supposed to be a few days’ stay, but when our parents saw how well we were getting along, he stayed for almost the whole summer. We board the train together, and separate when he finds Jane. He looks so excited to see her, and I get even more anxious to see Fred. 

When I finally spot the compartment with three redheads, I practically sprint down the hallway and almost knock over a first year. When I get in front of the cart, Fred sees me right away. Before I know what’s happening, Fred’s arms are around my waist and my feet are dangling off the ground. I throw my arms around his neck and he buries his face in my hair. I smile when I smell the familiar scent of firework smoke and cinnamon, and I feel at home again. He puts me down after a minute and kisses me, cupping my face in his hands. I run my hands through his hair, remembering how much I missed him. When we finally break away, he smiles down at me. We sit down and I’m practically in his lap. George looks between us.

“You know, I really didn’t need to see that.” Fred smiles mischievously and kisses me again, pulling me really and truly into his lap and putting his hands around my waist. George retches and I laugh. 

“I love you so much, you know?” Fred’s voice is quiet.

“I love you too, Freddie. More than anything.” He smiles and gives me another quick kiss. I hop off his lap and grab my pet carrier, pulling out Freya.

"You've got a friend, I see." 

"Draco and I found her. Her name is Freya." His face sinks when I mention Draco. "Listen, Draco and I are friends. We bonded over this, but my heart belongs to you, Fred Weasley." He nods and smiles at me, and I feel better again.


	10. Gracious

The next months are tense. Snape is the new headmaster, and he hires the Carrows, a brother and sister duo who are absolutely awful. Hogwarts is no longer a place of learning, it’s a prison. My act is back on with Draco, but I try to keep Fred in sight as much as possible. 

Today the Carrows announced that we’d be learning about the three unforgivable curses. I tensed up when I heard that and glanced at Fred across the room. He’s glaring at the siblings and for a moment I’m scared he’s going to do something stupid, but then he looks over at me and smiles. I relax a bit. 

“We’ve assembled a group of first years for a demonstration.” I hear that and my attention snaps back to the Carrows. A demonstration? There’s a group of terrified children in front of us. “Line up, single file.” I get warily to my feet. Draco is in the front of the line, I’m right behind him. The other Carrow steps forward.

“Take out your wands, and watch carefully.” She points her wand at one of the first years and flicks it. “Crucio!” The child falls to the ground, screaming. I’m frozen for a moment, but then I run forward block the spell. 

“Leave them alone, they’re children,” I yell. The Carrow smiles cruelly at me.

“Thank you for volunteering. Please perform the Cruciatus curse on the next one in line.”

“Not a chance,” I say through gritted teeth.

“Oh, aren’t you fiery. I’ll give you one more chance.” She smiles mockingly at me. I lift my chin up defiantly and tuck my wand away in robes. The Carrow’s face twists into anger and she flicks her wand at me. Blinding pain slashes across my face and I fall to the floor. I put my hand to my cheek and feel blood. The Carrow smiles cruelly at me. I stagger to my feet and feel someone’s arms supporting me. I look up, expecting Fred, but it’s Draco. One look shows me that Fred is throwing hexes at both the Carrows. A scream rips out of me when he falls to the ground. I throw myself away from Draco and go to him. His eyes are closed, but he’s breathing. My tears drip onto his face as a sob rips through me. I feel Draco pulling me up again, and I vaguely recognize Neville picking Fred up off the ground and following us. 

My eyes flicker open in the infirmary, and the first thing I wake up to is pain. It feels like someone took a sledgehammer to my head, and the cut on my cheek throbs. Suddenly, I remember what happened and frantically look around for Fred. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” a voice says soothingly. I sigh in relief when I see the ginger haired boy next to me.

“Fred,” I say with a sigh of relief. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine, love. Just fine. Are you?”

“I am now,” I say, but in truth I feel like I’m about to throw up and pass out at the same time. 

“Love, your parents are here,” he says quietly. I close my eyes tight, hoping I could block all this out. “I’m going to go outside, okay? You need to have this conversation yourself.” I want dearly to beg him to stay, but I know he’s right. Instead I just squeeze his hand and smile at him. He smiles back and leaves the room. My parents walk through the door.

“What on earth were you thinking?” My father’s yelling, his face angry. “You challenged a professor? You’re a disgrace. You’re lucky that Draco got you out of there, or I wouldn’t have blamed them for demonstrating the curse on you!” My mother is silent, staring at me with disapproving eyes.

“If I’m such a disappointment, why are you here?” I shoot back.

“Because you’re our daughter, and we love you.” My mother’s voice is hushed and hoarse.

“That’s not all, is it?” I demand. There’s no way they’re here by the goodness of their own hearts.

“We’ve come to tell you that a war is coming, and you will fight on the side of our Dark Lord or face the consequences.” My father pulls up his sleeve, revealing a Dark Mark. I gasp. My mother follows his example, showing me her forearm marked with ink. I’m about to explode, to yell I’d never fight against my friends, but then I realize: maybe being an inside man isn’t a terrible idea.

“Fine. I’ll fight with you, but only if Draco does too.” I won’t do this alone.

“Draco had already agreed, Harlow. Stay at the castle, you’ll know when it’s time to fight.” They leave, slipping out the infirmary door with hardly a noise. Fred comes back in seconds later and sits next to me.

“What happened?” he asks. There’s no apprehension in his voice, as if he thinks there’s a possibility that it was just a normal visit from my parents. I wish.

“I agreed to fight for Voldemort,” I say quietly. His eyes widen, and I grab his hand. A flash of understanding crosses his eyes. “No. No way. You’re not doing that.”

“Fred,” I say evenly. “It’s my choice. It’s what my family wants for me.” I try to choose my words carefully, in case anyone’s listening, and I pray that Fred does the same.

“You know this isn’t the right thing to do, Harlow.”

“I believe it is. The Dark Lord is a gracious leader.” The words taste foul on my tongue. Fred looks so sad, so defeated, it tugs on my heart. “Please, Fred. Draco and I have to do this together. He nods like he expected this. As he stands up, he whispers something in my ear. 

“Meet me in the Room of Requirement during dinner tomorrow.” I nod almost imperceptibly, and he gives me a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.


	11. Everything's Set

I’m released from the infirmary the next evening with a salve and a warning to be careful. I practically run the Room of Requirement, hoping that Fred waited for me. The wall splits open, and I see huge piles of clutter all around me. Taking a cautious step into the room, I look around.

“Fred?” I call. There’s no one in sight. I call out again and see movement farther into the room. Draco emerges from behind a pile of sliver, followed by Fred.

“Hey, Harlow,” Draco says. “Do you know why I’m here? Your boyfriend practically dragged me here.”

“I though I knew, now I’m not so sure.” Fred comes up to me and takes my hands.

“Harlow, you and Draco are doing something dangerous and brave. I’m not going to try to stop you, because I know I can’t, but I wanted to make sure that you had a plan, and that I knew what was happening.” Draco steps forward.

“You can’t be involved in this, Weasley. It’ll just get you killed.”

“I can and I will be involved in the thing that could kill the girl I love.” Fred doesn’t sound angry, just matter-of-fact. 

“Okay,” I say. “You’ll be in the loop, but you won’t have a part in the plan. Draco’s right, it’ll be dangerous for you. My parents are going to take me to a meeting, and presumably Draco will be there as well. We’ll play the loyal servants, make ourselves useful, and bring the plans back to the school so we can prepare.” I take a deep breath and look at the boys.

“What do you mean make yourselves useful?” Fred asks quickly.

“Whatever he asks us to do,” Draco responds. His voice is grim.

“So it’s settled. This is the plan. If anything changes, we’ll let you know.” Fred nods and hugs me tightly.

“I love you, Harlow. Please be safe.” I can hear the fear in his voice.

“I’ll be fine, Freddie. I love you too.” 

Draco and I turn up the whole “lovers” act in public, constantly holding hands and talking to each other. In private, we are hushed and serious. The meeting with Voldemort is in two days, and we’re still unsure of what exactly will happen.

My parents come to pick us up early that morning. I opt against Gryffindor robes, instead wearing a long-sleeved black dress that brushes my ankles and a leather corset. My hair is pulled back from my face, and I look harsh, cruel even. Draco wears a full-black suit, his blond hair combed down against his scalp. We look like two dark wizards, and I hope it’ll be enough to keep our cover. My mother smiles at us proudly when we meet them in front of the school.

“You look like a young woman, my dear,” she says quietly, embracing me tightly. I fake a smile and thank her. We apparate to a dim street I don’t recognize, and Draco and I are led into a completely black building. A small grotesque man greets us, and my parents call him Peter. I look up at Draco, alarmed.

“Is that Peter Pettigrew?” I whisper. He nods silently, and I shudder. Peter Pettigrew was rumored to be at the graveyard where Cedric Diggory was killed. My parents lead us farther into the dark house until we see a large table. About 12 Death Eaters sit around it, and the Dark Lord himself is at the head. Draco bows his head and I follow suit quickly.

“My children,” says Voldemort in a smooth, snake-like voice. “Come, have a seat.” Draco and I sit down in between to a man in a suit and a woman with wild, curly hair. I recognize her as Bellatrix Lestrange, the escaped prisoner from Azkaban, and I unthinkingly grab Draco’s hand under the table. I’m not doing it for the image at this point, I just need to remind myself that someone’s there. He grips my hand tightly, and I sigh in relief. We both need this lifeline. 

Voldemort and his associates begin talking about Harry Potter, how he’s being moved, and plans for the year. I pay close attention, trying to remember everything that’s being said. Suddenly there’s a scream from the other room. I flinch.

“What have I said about keeping our guest quiet?” Voldemort demands. Peter whimpers an apology and heads off to deal with the “guest.” The Dark Lord turn to me and Draco. “So, young love blossoms during war. I am grateful that you have offered your bright minds to our cause.”

“Of course, my lord. It is an honor to serve you.” I cast my eyes downward, trying not to look at his face.

“I was disappointed to hear that you were sorted into Gryffindor, Miss Abbott. What have you to say about that?”

“I dislike breaking the family tradition, but I am grateful to be sorted into a house where it will be so easy to earn Potter’s trust.” I pray that’s the right thing to say. Voldemort laughs.

“Your wit does you well. Perhaps you should have been in Ravenclaw. Now, Draco, what have you to offer us?”

“I offer all of myself, my lord,” Draco says evenly. His hand is shaking. 

“I wonder if your father will do the same. Lucius, I require a wand. I cannot kill the boy with my own, as they are brothers. Would you be so kind?” Lucius and Narcissa share a glance, and then the silver-haired man hands the Dark Lord his wand. I flinch as he brandishes it. A paralyzed woman floats in, crying. I recognize her as the Muggle Studies teacher, and it’s all I can do to keep my face calm. A giant snake slithers across the table, almost touching me. Voldemort uses his newly-found wand and sends a flash of deadly green light, killing the poor professor. I close my eyes for just a moment, just enough time to collect myself and put on a mask.

When we get back to Hogwarts, there’s already a large group of people there, including the Weasleys and several of the missing students. I hug Ron hard. We didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye before he went Horcrux hunting. Harry’s there too, and they get ready to confront Snape. Draco and I can’t be seen with them, so we join the large group of students in the Great Hall. 

Harry storms in, does his accusing thing, and a duel breaks out. Mcgonagall and Snape fire spells back and forth before he turns into a cloud of black smoke and goes out the window. Immediately, we begin preparing for war. I share what we’ve learned with everyone and Draco and I undergo intense questioning about the plans. Eventually, we’re both dispatched to the front lines to meet Voldemort’s army at the entrance to Hogwarts. Before we can go, Fred stops me.

“Harlow!” he says breathlessly, sweeping me into a hug. “You’re safe. I was so worried, I didn’t know what had happened. You did so well, you learned so much. Can you stay with me for the battle?”

“Fred, my part isn’t over yet. I need to keep it up until this is over.” 

“I can’t lose you, Harlow. You can’t die here, you can’t leave me. Please Harlow, stay with me.” The pain in his voice breaks my heart, but I need to be strong.

“I love you. I love you so, so much, Freddie. But I need to do this. I’ve let my family delve into this darkness, and I need to redeem my name. If I die, I die with a clean conscience. Please, Fred, let me do this.” A tear traces down his cheek.

“I love you too, Harlow. Try to be safe.” He hugs me again and kisses me. It’s desperate, full of the fear that we both feel. When we break away, I smile and go with Draco without another word. Then I remember.

“Draco! You need to see Jane!”

“I already have. I found her as soon as we got here. Everything’s set.” I nod, and we walk silently up to the entrance of Hogwarts, stopping right before the magical barrier.


	12. Thank You

Draco sits still and watches me pace back and forth. I can’t stop thinking about what could happen to Fred, or Ron, or any of the other people I care about. 

“Harlow. Stop. You’re making it worse.” Draco sounds impossibly calm.

“Aren’t you worried? There’s people we love in the castle that we’re doing nothing to protect.”

“We are protecting them by being here. This is important.” I nod and sit down next to him. We don’t talk, just sit there and wait. I pull Fred’s necklace out of my shirt and hold the charm in my hand. Draco fiddles with his bracelet. In that moment, I realize that we are exactly the same. I knew that we were in the same situation, but we are the same person split into different forms.

There’s a noise from the woods. Draco and I glance at each other and stand up simultaneously, holding our wands. Voldemort emerges flanked by his army. I drop my head in a bow.

“My children,” he says, his voice reverberating in my head. “Why are you here?”

“We came to greet you, lord,” says Draco evenly. “And to tell you of what you will face inside the castle.”

“A lovely sentiment, but I won’t be needing your insight. You will come to the castle as a part of our army, and show yourselves to your peers as my loyal compatriots.”

“Yes, lord,” Draco and I say quietly. He goes to his mother, and I fall in behind him. The army marches down to Hogwarts after blasting through the barrier. Neville blows up the bridge, which is wicked, but it only held Voldemort off for a little while. The army splits up when we make it inside the castle, but Draco and I stick together.

“We’re going to find Fred and Jane, okay?” he says. His voice is calm, and I can tell he’s trying to soothe me.

“Okay. Okay, let’s go.” We sprint around the castle, searching for Fred and Jane. Draco sees Jane first in the Great Hall. She’s fighting a Death Eater, and she’s losing. We run over and help her. Draco pulls her into a hug, whispering reassurances in her ear. It only makes me more anxious to find Fred. Suddenly, I see Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy approaching us. I try to warn Draco, but it’s too late.

“My boy,” hisses his father. “Come along with us. Leave these two girls, and fight with your family.” I see the indecision crossing Draco’s face, but then he slowly drops Jane’s hand and joins his parents. 

“Draco?” My voice is pleading. He looks at me and gives me the tiniest of nods. And I understand. This is part of the act. He’s playing a dangerous game, but he’s the master at it. When he leaves, I turn to Jane.

“Jane, it’s a part of the act. He’s still on our side. Keep fighting, okay? He’ll come back to you.” She nods, tears in her eyes, and I leave her. Fred is the priority. 

I find him near the Gryffindor common room with his brothers. They’re not fighting, just laying in wait. When Fred sees me, he runs towards me and almost knocks me off my feet. I close my eyes and bury my face in his shirt, trying to memorize exactly how it feels to be in his arms. 

“Thank God,” he says quietly. “I love you, Harlow. Stay with me.”

“I’m staying, Fred. I’m staying. I love you.” He hugs me tighter, then releases me. Ron hugs me as well, and George gives me a fist bump. There’s a bit of comfortable silence, all of us silently reassuring the others. Then the first Death Eater comes. I take it out easily with a stun spell, but it’s replaced by two more. And more, and more, and then the whole room is filled with them, all fighting against four of us. We cast spell after spell, hex after hex, and I start to think that we could win. They’re at a disadvantage, trying to pack themselves into the small room. 

Apparently we’ve made it through the portion of the army sent to us, because there’s no one else coming into the room. I can’t see the door, but I can tell that the crowd is thinning. When there’s one last Death Eater in the room, he charged forward and grabs my arm before I can react, and has his wand under my chin with me shielding him from the boys.

“Let her go!” yells Fred, his wand pointed at the man.

“No, I don’t think so,” the man replies, laughing cruelly. He take his wand from my neck, but he still had a hard grip on me and I can’t move. He slowly backs up, dragging me along with him, and pulls us to the side. I struggle against him, but he just lifts his wand towards the cracking ceiling. Fred looks at me in bewilderment. Why the ceiling? Then I realize. He’s going to bring the stone down onto the boys.

“NO! Stop, please don’t!” I scream, trying to wrench myself free. The man laughs and waves his wand, and the ceiling starts cracking. I’m sobbing, yelling, anything to feel like I’m fighting. Too late to move, Fred sees what’s going on. A large chunk of stone falls. I grasp for my wand, but the man has a hard grip on my arms.

Suddenly, I’m free. I fall to the ground hard, and look up. The stone has been thrown to the side, the Weasley brothers are unscathed. Draco Malfoy is standing at the door, his wand out. I feel another sob coming up, but it’s from relief. Fred races forward and pulls me against him, holding me tightly while I catch my breath. Draco is still in the doorway, breathing hard. I stand up shakily and hug him, hard. 

“Thank you,” I whisper. 

“You’d do it for me,” he responds. I release him and embrace Ron, and George, and then go back to Fred. He kisses the top of my head. We’re interrupted by a loud noise from the courtyard. I look up at Fred, who just nods. We all go down to the source of the noise, hoping against hope for some good news.


	13. Quiet and Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter baby! i hope you like it <3

Of course, the news is bad. The noise we heard was Ginny screaming as she saw the lifeless body of Harry Potter. I stumble and lean against Fred heavily. Draco finds Jane and holds her hand tightly, standing next to me. Voldemort steps forward, demanding that the residents of Hogwarts step forward and join him. No one moves. Draco’s mother looks at him pleadingly.

“Draco,” his father calls. “Come here.” Draco’s brave face falters for a moment, and I catch a glimpse of the scared little boy who didn’t have a choice. I reach out and grab his free hand. He looks at me, and suddenly his face hardens again.

“I’m staying here,” he says in a strong voice. Voldemort laughs.

“Such bravery from a young person. And you, Harlow Abbott, is this your choice as well?”

“It is. My parents decided for me that I had to be a pawn for your army, but I say no. I belong here, and you can try to kill us if you want. It won’t mean anything. You fight and you kill for power, but power is worthless. You can’t trust anyone, you can’t love anyone. You’re alone. I’d rather die than live like you.” I’m shouting by the end of my speech. Fred squeezes my hand.

“Then I’ll grant your wish, girl. You’ll die here before you have the chance to be alone.” He raises his wand, but Harry takes that moment to come back to life. Convenient, I must say. Fred and I run, followed by Ron, George, Malfoy, and Jane. I’m not sure where we’re going, but I know we have to get out of here. 

We end up on the scorched remains of the Quidditch pitch. It’s a depressing sight, but at least we’re alone here. I sink to my knees and Fred kneels next to me, putting his arm around me. We sit there, quiet, and I lose track of time. Eventually, Neville and Seamus come out to the pitch. They didn’t expect to see us, but they tell us that we can go back to the castle. Harry won. I feel like I should celebrate, but I’m just numb. We make our way back to the castle. I’m still holding onto Fred, hanging onto him like a lifeline. The school is in crumbles, rubble strewn everywhere. I feel tears start to well up as I look around at the place I love, where I grew up, where I found my own family. Fred hugs me for what feels like the thousandth time today, and I couldn’t be more grateful.

The weeks after the battle are a haze of cleaning, casting spells, and trying to continue our studies in the wreckage. I haven’t heard anything from my family, which I take to mean that I’ve been disowned. Fine with me. I’m free from their manipulation, their convenient love. 

When we go home for the summer, I go to the Burrow. Ron and Fred both insist, and I don’t need much convincing. Draco’s going home with Jane, much to my relief. It’s about time he lived a normal life.

Mrs. Weasley greets me enthusiastically, hugging me and her sons tightly. I’m once again reassured in the cutting off of my family. There will be a place for me here, with Ron and Fred. The Burrow begins to feel like a home. There’s family and laughter and food and companionship there. What else does a home need? This time, Ginny is home, and Hermione visits as well. Apparently she and Ron are together now, which I couldn’t be more happy about. The way he looks at her reminds me of the way Fred looks at me when he thinks I’m not paying attention.

Our story doesn’t end here. Fred and I go on to live happy lives, getting married and opening a joke shop with George. I don’t contact my parents ever again, and they make no attempt to reach out to me. I do, however, keep in touch with Draco. He marries Jane, and our families stay friends. Hogwarts is rebuilt for the next generation, and when the time comes Fred and I send our children there. It may seem like an unsatisfying ending for such an exciting story, but after living through a battle at the age of 17, a quiet, happy ending is all I could have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
